lego_star_wars_cretionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JerekShay'll/The Avengers: Hunted
He was taken to his employer in an unmarked white van, with a durlap bag over his head. The four guards who surrounded him were all carrying thin compact machine pistols made by a small armorer who worked out of Switzerland. The Demon knew these things, even though he never set eyes on them. His advanced hearing and senses told him these things, he was a demon after all. Well, only in name, he wasn't actually a demon. His name was really Damon Miller, a former US Marine turned mercenary. The reason for his nickname was due to the fact he could hurt, and badly too. In a fight as a fifteen year old he bruised, mauled and beat an overconfident twenty-three year old body builder. The man was so battered that his friends said he looked like he had been to Hell and back, hence him earning the nickname 'the Demon'. But due to an accident in the military, he had a severely damaged right arm, an eye that had to be covered up by an eyepatch, and was nearly deaf. Until he had become a mercenary and bought some interesting upgrades that he had implanted on himself. One of them was audio sensors that were attached directly to his teeth, not through his ears. This was why he could hear that they were almost to their destination. "Alright, I understand." A guard with a low and soft voice said. "Come on let's go." He said. Damon and the guards walked down a white hallway, that they thought he couldn't see, that stretched a good fifty feet.further than the door they took. The guard to his one o'clock pulled a small card from up his sleeve and swiped it on the key card console. The door made a buzzing found and it unlocked. They came up to an area that was more spacious than the rest, several robots were assembling what looked like a man out of steel or iron. They being made of a drab gray metal, and sparks singed his skin as the construction boys welded the arm gauntlet together. "Interesting." He thought. The guards shoved him forward as he came closer to his objective. They came up to a man speaking with the head engineer, he wore a gray blazer and silver pants. They seemed to be speaking about the suits. "...and if you can gets those little lights bulbs in the center of the chest to do something other than glow, that'd be great." He said with a slightly accented voice. "Sir, I wish it were that simple. But making mass produced ARC reactors isn't an easy thing to do." The engineer said smoking a small cigarette in his mouth. "I understand Vance, that's why I'm not getting angry with you right now. You've done an amazing feat with the pieces of junk that I've managed to scrounge up. I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you the best materials, but trust me you'll be getting the best of materials in a week or two." The man said. The engineer shrugged and went back about his work. One of the guards cleared his voice which made the boss turn around, and look at the man clad in the leather jacket bullet proof vest, and burlap bag over his head. "Good Lord you idiots. Get that bag off of him, now." He said. The guards took it off him as the man shook his head. "I'm sorry about that, I really am. Good help is so hard to find these days." The man said. "I understand." Damon replied. The man breathed a sigh of relief and took a sip of iced tea he had on a tool chest close by. "Ah, now that's some good stuff." The older gentleman said. The man was older, well into his late fifties if not early sixties. He had a hairline that was retreating to the back of his head and was also beginning to turn gray. He had a no-nonsense face attached to him, as though to intimidate Damon. Which obviously wasn't working. Damon had fought and killed more dangerous men than this men, and no one had dared come after him and those who had had been foolish enough to try, had been eliminated. "Let's go some where more private to talk, shall we?" The older man said kindly. But that voice didn't fool him, this man wasn't a kind old man, otherwise he wouldn't be having a meeting with a mercenary. The walked to the end of the room and there was a single door which required a code to be put in by keypad. The older man turned his shoulder to the hitman and punched in the code. What the man didn't know was that each key made it's own distinct sound which Damon could distinguish. 9314 was the code. He opened the door and walked in. It was a dull gray room with a table, two chairs and a single overhead light. It was a meeting room. But could also be used as an interrogation room. "Now then," The man said as he sat down. Two body guards flanked the door as the other two stood behind their leader. These men had obviously been doing this for a while. There was a coldness in their eyes that wasn't something that could be placed there overnight. "Shall we get on with our business?" He asked the former Marine. The soldier stayed quiet, knowing that he'd continue anyway. "I have six targets for you. Each of them being worth half a million dollars each." He said. He pulled out a file from his briefcase, and handed it to Damon, containing the infamous 'confidential' watermark across the Manila folder. Inside it were six names. "Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor." Damon asked uncertainly. "That'd be correct." The older man said. "So you want me to take down a world class spy, a billionaire industrialist, the best soldier the United States has ever created, the biggest and strongest thing in the world, the deadliest marksman the world has ever known, and the God of thunder." Damon stated. "Yes, that's them, is there a problem with that." The older gentleman said calmly. "Yes, this job is exceptionally hard and you'd be under paying me by quite a bit." He stated. The man looked at him with a look that seemed to reek annoyance, and glared at him. "Okay then Mr. Miller, what salary do you think would be beneficial." He stated. "At least three million each." Damon said. The older man sighed and wiped his face with a handkerchief rather roughly and glared at him. "Fine Mr. Miller. Three million each. You willing to take the job now?" He asked. "I'd be more than happy to." He said, shaking hands with his new employer. "Good." The employer stated. "I also have some requests that you should consider when partaking in this job." He said. "Like what?" Damon asked him. The man started to pace the floor as he said this. "Don't kill them, please, I'd like them alive if possible. Also don't severely damage their weaponry, I will need my engineers to see them to reverse engineer them." He said. "Okay. Anything else?" He asked. "Yes," He said leaning closer to Damon. "Keep Captain America and Iron Man alive at all coats." Damon nodded and got up from his chair. "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Miller." The man said shaking the hitman's hand. It was a subliminal message to him to tell him that if he crossed him, he knew his real name. Two could play at this game. Damon went to the door and opened it slightly, before turning his head to his employer. "Likewise, Senator Stern." And with that he walked out the door and disappeared.... Category:Blog posts